Horror
by Suma Saga
Summary: Sementara itu acara cerita yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi ajang curhat masal masih terus berlanjut. Diluar sana hujan semakin deras bahkan diiringi suara guntur dan kilatan petir serta angin kencang. "Bro, pindah aja daripada dia ngamuk terus jadi Ares, bisa wassalam kita semua!" HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Title: Horror**

 **Fandom: Saint Seiya**

 **Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: AU dimana para Gold Saint nggak mati dan gak lagi Holy War pastinya, OOC, fail, bahasa semi baku, TYPOS!, JUST FOR FUN, etc, etc**

 **Pairing: Banyaaakkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Error! Fail Story Has Been Found. Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 29 Oktober, Milo yang baru saja kembali dari misi di Tanah Eropa ribut mengumpulkan teman-teman sesama _Gold Saint_ di kuilnya. Ksatria berzirah emas paling muda itu segera saja merengek pada teman-temannya ingin mengadakan perayaan yang sedang berlangsung disana. Milo bercerita bahwa di Eropa, setiap tanggal 31 Oktober selalu diadakan perayaan yang disebut Halloween. Saat itu semua rumah dihiasi berbagai pernak-pernik seram dan semua orang memakai kostum yang keren. Lalu mereka mengadakan perayaan besar dengan kostum, makanan manis, kue-kue yang terbuat dari labu, dan lentera dari labu yang diukir sendiri.

Setelah Milo selesai bercerita, otomatis saja para ksatria suci Athena yang masih berjiwa bocah langsung ikut heboh. Kanon dan Aiolia langsung sibuk bercuap-cuap ingin membuat ini itu dan mengenakan kostum ini itu bersama Milo. Camus tampak sedikit tertarik dengan acara ini. Ia hanya pernah membaca dan mendengar cerita-cerita tentang perayaan di luar negri sana jadi tak ada salahnya untuk ikut mencoba. Mu juga tampak antusias, tetapi karena dasarnya anak pemalu ia tak seribut Kanon dan kawan-kawan. Bahkan Aldebaran, Dohko, dan trio Capricorn-Cancer-Pisces tampak berunding mereka akan menyiapkan hidangan apa untuk acara itu.

Namun Aiolos dengan segera menyela kehebohan yang sedang panas-panasnya. Aiolos menasehati bahwa sebagai _Saint_ Athena tidak seharusnya mereka mengadakan perayaan seperti itu, apalagi tugas seorang _Saint_ tak mengenal hari libur. Perkataan sang kakak tertua langsung disambut koor protes dan keluhan dari adik-adiknya, terutama Kanon yang suaranya paling keras. Sebenarnya Saga tau Aiolos tidak tega memupuskan harapan adik-adiknya begitu saja, namun apa yang dikatakan Aiolos itu memang benar adanya. Akhirnya setelah menjewer Kanon dan menyuruhnya diam, Saga menawarkan jalan tengah agar acara tetap bisa terlaksana.

"Kalian boleh tetap mengadakan perayaan, dengan syarat pertama, 2/3 dari kita sedang tidak menjalankan misi keluar kota." Kata Saga.

"Kita kan mau mengadakan perayaan, bukan sedang rapat legislatif, duh!" Kanon menimpali.

Setelah mengabsen satu persatu jadwal misi mereka, ternyata Deathmask, Aphrodite, dan Shaka ada misi di kota sebelah. Setelah berunding sengit soal jadwal kembali ketiganya, akhirnya diputuskan yang lain akan mengadakan acara dahulu dan ketiganya akan meyusul setelah misi selesai. Dengan syarat pertama terpenuhi, antusiasme langsung kembali seperti semula. Syarat selanjutnya datang dari Aiolos.

"Aku mengerti kalian ingin mengadakan perayaan besar, tapi itu akan berisik sekali dan mengganggu yang lain. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan saja di salah satu kuil? Kita bisa makan-makan dan bercerita seram sebagai gantinya."

Mengerti sekali dengan sifat kakak mereka yang satu itu, semuanya langsung dengan kompak menjawab 'iya, mamaaa~' sambil tertawa. Aiolos tampak terkejut dan sedikit malu. Saat menoleh kearah Saga untuk meminta bantuan (atau mencari pembenaran karena mengira para adik menertawainya akibat salah bicara) ke sesama senior, pemuda bersurai cokelat tua dengan bandana merah itu malah mendapati rekannya sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. Setelah mendapat pelototan dari Aiolos, Saga langsung kicep.

"Jadi kita adakan acaranya di kuil Scorpio saja ya?" celetuk Aiolia.

"Lah, kok di kuilku sih?!" protes Milo yang tak terima. Hari biasa saja kuilnya sudah berantakan, apalagi ditambah acara pesta?

"Kan kamu yang mengusulkan acara ini jadi wajar dong kalau kita memilih kuilmu sebagai tempatnya." Komentar Kanon langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang lain sehingga Milo tidak bisa protes lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa menyiapkan untuk acaranya mulai besok. Jangan lupa yang lain juga bawa makanan untuk acaranya biar Aldebaran tidak kerepotan, oke?!"

"Siap, Paaa~"

"HEH UDAHAN GODAINNYA SANA BUBAR, BUBAAARRR!"

 **/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/**

Tanggal 31 Oktober pukul tujuh malam, satu persatu para penghuni duabelas kuil mulai memasuki kuil Scorpio. Kuil konstelasi berlambang kalajengking itu kini dihiasi pernak-pernik bernoda merah yang tehampar di sana-sini. Di sudut-sudut ruangan dan diatas meja terdapat kulit-kulit labu yang telah diukir sedemikian rupa oleh para Gold Saint menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan lain selain lilin-lilin yang memberi kesan seram dan remang-remang. Yang pertama kali datang adalah Aldebaran, Mu, Saga, dan Aiolos. Masing-masing membawa dua jenis makanan dari kuil Taurus. Mereka berempat disambut oleh Camus yang muncul dari dapur dengan kostum _zombie_ yang berdarah-darah.

"UWAAAAA! CAMUS KEPALANYA BERDARAAAHHH!" Panik Mu begitu melihat rekannya yang selalu berekspresi datar itu muncul dengan panci yang bertenger di kepala dengan lelehan cairan merah di rambut dan wajahnya. Sekujur tubuh pemuda Siberia itu juga dipenuhi dengan tanah.

"Mu, tenang ini bukan darah. Tadi Milo sedang membuat saus raspberry tapi dia terpeleset dan sausnya tumpah mengenaiku." Jelas Camus dengan tenang. Mendengar itu, giliran Aiolos yang panik dan menarik Camus menuju kamar mandi kuil Scorpio untuk segera membersihkan diri dan mengeringkan rambut agar tidak lengket.

Setelah keduanya kembali dari kamar mandi, ternyata semua peserta acara sudah berkumpul. Kostum-kostum yang mereka kenakan semuanya adalah hasil undian sehari sebelumnya karena Milo, Aiolia, dan Kanon sengit berebut ingin menjadi manusia serigala. Shura dengan wajah datar berkomentar bahwa siapapun diantara mereka bertiga yang mengenakan kostum serigala, tak akan berpengaruh pada kadar kegantengan mereka dan dengan pedas mengatakan kalau ketiganya kebanyakan menonton sinetron.

Disana tampak Milo sebagai tuan rumah dengan kostum _assassin_ sedang menggodai Aiolia yang mendapat jatah kostum Peter Pan bersama Kanon yang mengenakan kostum bajak laut. Aldebaran yang berkostum minotaur sedang menata meja makan dibantu Mu yang kebagian kostum _little red riding hood_. Di sisi lain ruangan tampak Saga yang berkostum vampir sedang berdiskusi dengan Shura yang berkostum pemburu. Aiolos sendiri yang memakai kostum manusia serigala langsung bergabung dengan Saga dan Shura, sedangkan Camus membantu Mu dan Aldebaran.

Baru sekitar pukul delapan Deathmask, Aphrodite, dan Shaka bergabung dengan acara. Bersama mereka tampak pula tiga hakim yang menurut pengakuan Aphrodite tak sengaja bertemu saat menjalankan misi. Akhirnya setelah semuanya lengkap, perayaan Halloween kecil-kecilan itupun dimulai.

 **/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/**

Pukul sembilan malam tiba-tiba saja turun hujan. Dengan suasana yang sudah sangat mendukung, Milo dengan semangat mengusulkan untuk memulai cerita seram. Tetapi ada satu masalah. Mereka adalah para _Saint_ Athena dan Hakim Hades yang pemberani. Sepertinya tidak ada pengalaman seram dalam hidup mereka. Terlebih lagi tiga hakim, Deathmask, dan Shaka yang sudah kebal terhadap barang halus dari dunia lain.

"Kita cerita tentang hal yang ditakuti aja. Kan yang ditakuti nggak harus sesuatu yang seram seperti hantu." Deathmask memberi usul.

"Oke kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" seru Minos bersemangat. Hakim bersurai putih panjang itu mengenakan kostum Undertaker dari sebuah serial _butler_ iblis yang terkenal. "Aku... aku kurang tau kenapa tapi aku merasa akan sangat mengerikan bila bertemu reinkarnasi pacarku dari kehidupan sebelumnya," tukas Minos yang kini tampak merinding.

"Maksudmu, kau takut bertemu Aphrodite?" celetuk Dohko sambil memasukkan sebatang _cheese stick_ kedalam mulutnya. Semua mata terarah pada Gold Saint Libra itu.

"Kenapa Aphrodite?" Tanya Mu dengan polosnya. Seluruh hadirin mengangguk setuju termasuk Aphrodite yang tiba-tiba menjadi tersangka. Penjaga kuil Pisces itu mengenakan balutan gaun a la Victoria dengan rambut di sanggul tinggi karena saat menentukan kostum semuanya sudah kehabisan ide dan akhirnya menulis asal-asalan untuk tiga kostum terakhir. Dua lainnya yaitu Shaka yang berkostum a la Hachisuka Kotetsu dari _game_ yang sedang di gandrungi Aphrodite dan Mu yang mengenakan stelan bertudung merah.

"Hmm? Yaa... kan pacarnya Minos di kehidupan sebelumnya Gold Saint Pisces. Namanya Albafica." Dohko dengan tenang bercerita sambil terus ngemil _cheese stick_. Tampak seluruh penghuni ruangan _shock_ berat kecuali Aphrodite, Deathmask, dan Aiacos.

"Ya Gusti... kalau itu sih jangankan Minos yang pacarnya, Aku aja mernding nih," bisik Aiolia pada Kanon yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kembaran Saga itu langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Terus, inkarnasiku itu orangnya seperti apa, Dohko?" Tanya Aphrodite.

"Orangya cantik banget. Makanya dulu Minos rajin nyambang ke Sanctuary. Ketancep seribu mawar beracun juga dia lakoni deh demi cinta Albafica!"

Mendengar itu Kanon, Aiolia, Milo, Deathmask, dan Aiacos langsung tertawa kencang. Bahkan Aiacos yang berkostum _Frankenstein_ dan kebagian duduk dibawah langsung berguling di karpet tanpa malu-malu. Sementara itu wajah Minos makin pucat dan ketika ia sadar sedang diliriki Aphrodite, segera saja hakim paling narsis itu minta tukar tempat duduk dengan Radhamantys yang duduk di sofa sebelah dekat Kanon.

Setelah suasana tenang kembali, acara dilanjutkan dengan hal yang menurut Deathmask paling horror. Tentu saja seluruh peserta diam menunggu penjaga kuil berlambang kepiting itu angkat bicara.

"Menurutku yang paling seram adalah Thanatos." Kata Deathmask singkat. Jawaban ini tentunya mendapat rentetan pertanyaan lanjutan dari teman-temannya. Pasalnya, jangankan takut setan atau dewa, yang ada setan langsung ambil langkah seribu begitu bertemu mahluk bernama Deathmask. _'Nax_ _gahoel_ Meikai gitu loh. Kok bisa dia takut pada Dewa Kematian Thanatos?

"Sepertinya dia ada dendam pribadi denganku. Kayak mau ngelempar aku ke Tartarus aja tiap kali ketemu. Huh," tukas Deathmask sambil menyeruput jus labu yang tersedia.

"Oh, itu mungkin kamu kurang ganteng kali." Celetuk Dohko dan sekali lagi suara tawa memenuhi ruang tengah kuil Scorpio itu sementara Deathmask menyemburkan jus labunya secara refleks.

"Oke, terus kalau si Cancer kurang ganteng, apa hubungannya dengan Thanatos? Jangan bilang inkarnasinya dulu pacaran sama si Dewa Kematian itu?" Tanya Shura.

Dohko nyengir, "Yaa... gitu deh. Hehehe..."

"Udah deh, daripada ngetawain terus mending ganti target. Si Radhamantys tuh gentian. Gak asik banget dari tadi diem aja," ketus Deathmask yang kesal jadi bahan tertawaan. Radhamantys yang tidak tau apa-apa tapi jadi bahan pelampiasan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada hal yang saya—"

"Radhe bohong!" sela Aiacos. "Radhe kan takutnya kalo ketauan naksir Kanon."

Radhamantys diem. Kanon yang tadinya ketawa ngakak ikutan diem.

"Kamu... beneran naksir aku?" Tanya Kanon pada yang bersangkutan, tapi Radhamantys masih tetap diam.

"Iya tuh, Non! Dia naksir kamu tapi takut ditolak!" seru Aiacos kegirangan. Sohib-sohib Kanon bukannya membantu, malah sibuk 'cieee... cieee...' di belakang sana.

"Hooo... jadi kamu beneran naksir Kanon toh? Aku kira itu hanya isu kalau ada yang nge- _stalk_ adikku." suara Saga bagaikan komando untuk semuanya agar diam. Wajah Radhamantys langsung pucat mengalahkan Minos yang tadi dikedipin Aphrodite. Saga beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sebelah Aiolos, dengan senyum a la bapak mertua yang tidak cocok dengan calon menantunya dan siap mengirim Radhamantys kembali ke Underworld kapan saja. "YA UDAH SEKARANG DUDUKNYA YANG JAUH SANA ATAU KUKIRIM KE DIMENSI LAIN!" bentak Saga.

"Bro, pindah aja daripada dia ngamuk terus jadi Ares, bisa _wassalam_ kita semua!" bisik Minos pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Radhamantys langsung pindah tempat ke sebelah Aldebaran yang duduk paling ujung dekat pintu masuk.

"Eh, Mil. Kayaknya abis ini bakal ada yang _backstreet_ deh," bisik Aiolia pada Milo yang duduk dibawah sambil sendenan di kaki Camus.

Penjaga kuil Scorpio itu terkikik geli, "Iya, bro. Tapi jangan kasi tau Saga deh mendingan. Bisa ngamuk dia kalo tau Kanon gegara acara beginian aja bisa dapet pacar, dia kudu PDKT dari jaman masih calon _Saint_ sampe setahun lalu baru jadian."

"Mana berani dia marahin Kanon kalo udah dipelototin bang Aiolos? Dia kan suami takut istri," Aiolia dan Milo ketawa jahat.

Sementara itu acara cerita yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi ajang curhat masal masih terus berlanjut. Diluar sana hujan semakin deras bahkan diiringi suara gunturdan kilatan petir serta angin kencang. Kini giliran Aldebaran yang akan membeberkan fobianya.

"Saya... hal yang paling saya takutkan adalah..."

"Paling kehabisan bumbu masak atau dapurnya kebakaran," Celetuk Aiacos yang langsung disikut Milo.

"Bukan... tapi... yang paling saya takutkan adalah... jomblo seumur hidup."

Setelah Aldebaran berkata demikin, tampak kilatan petir dan angin yang cukup kencang hingga membuat seluruh lilin yang menjadi sumber cahaya di kuil itu padam.

"A-Aldy... itu... serem banget..." bisik Aphrodite. Semua mata kini tertuju pada pintu masuk kuil Scorpio yang dibelakangi Aldebaran.

Sesaat kemudian tampak siluet manusia yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan masuk menuju kuil itu. Semua peserta acara yang melihat tepat kearah pintu masuk langsung merinding ngeri. Orang atau mahluk apapun itu yang berdiri disana tampak seperti pembunuh berantai yang sering muncul di film-film horror, dengan pakaian yang basah dan berlumpur sambil membawa senjata tajam berupa paying berujung runcing.

"Jadi... kalian yang dari tadi ribut-ribut..." ucapnya dengan nada suara rendah yang terdengar mengerikan. Kemudian kilat yang cukup besar menyambar, membuat wajah mahluk apapun itu tampak jelas bagi para _Saint_ dan hakim yang kini mematung di tengah kuil Scorpio, meski hanya sekilas.

"KALIAN MENGGANGGU WAKTU ISTIRAHATKU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SHION, KALAU KELUAR DARI PAPACY MASKERNYA DILEPAS DULU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=END=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Happy (late) Halloween~ Judulnya gitu, isinya gini, nggak jelas banget ini ya #gegulingan

Beberapa minggu lalu saya baru nonton Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold dan banyak banget yang pengen saya tulis (meskipun gak mutu hahaha), salah satunya keluarga SagaLos dengan Aiolia jadi anaknya, terus kenapa malah belok ke Halloween juga ga jelas #random #dibuang

Oke yaudah berikut daftar hal" horror menurut masing" _Saint_ Athena dan Hakim yang kelebihan waktu luang versi 20 #pentinggapenting

Mu: pada lupa bayar reparasi cloth

Aldebaran: Jomblo seumur hidup

Saga: Aiolos

Kanon: Saga (Ares), Aiolos

Deathmask: Thanatos

Aiolia: Diputusin Marin (terutama karena gossip _affair_ dengan Shura yang ga jelas datangnya dari mana)

Shaka: Mu kena anemia

Dohko: Shion yang lagi maskeran

Milo: revisi laporan misi

Aiolos: gagal dalam misi

Shura: Payung hitam(?) gagal dapet CD lagu lawas limited edition

Camus: jamur, Milo yang sakit

Aphrodite: harga make-up naik

Radhamantys: Ditolak Kanon

Minos: ketemu reinkarnasi Albafica (Aphrodite)

Aiacos: Radhamantys, jomblo seumur hidup


End file.
